


Barahir

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: They go ring shopping.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Barahir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It feels like a small miracle when they finally save up enough to by high-quality rings and find an ethical jeweler to buy them from, though Legolas’ father might have provided well enough if they’d only asked him. Aragorn’s stepfather might have too, but they’re grown men and can handle it themselves. Aragorn finds pride in telling his handsome partner, “Pick anything you like.”

Legolas smiles and returns, “Choose something beautiful; I won’t having you wearing anything less than you deserve.”

Aragorn chuckles. The woman behind the counter at the far end of the shop hears them both come in, and as soon as she looks up, she’s coming over. Aragorn’s never been particularly jealous, but he subtly takes Legolas’ hand in his anyway, sending out that signal just to save her heartbreak down the road. Legolas’ clear eyes flicker over to Aragorn, a soft smile on his bow lips, but he doesn’t let go. The woman notices, and disappointment flickers across her face, but she still asks, “How can I help you?”

“We’re looking for wedding rings,” Aragorn answers. Before she can bring them to a section of the usual diamonds, he adds, “We’d like to look around a bit, if that’s alright.”

“Of course. Just let me know if you need anything.” She lingers there, smiling at them both, until she loses the game of chicken and awkwardly retreats back to her counter. Legolas chuckles lightly and breaks out of Aragorn’s hold. He gravitates to the section with green stones, particularly the displays full of pieces inspired by nature. Aragorn spends a few fond seconds watching Legolas eye a set of rings that look like creeping branches. Then he starts looking about himself. 

Though he appreciates both Elven and Dwarven crafts, Aragorn’s never been one for jewelry. He’s a simple man with simple tastes, though obviously he must be drawn to beautiful things, because his fiancé is as lovely as they come. But he finds his eyes skipping right over the stones, instead falling more to plain bands. His gaze catches on a lone gold ring mounted on a plush velvet pillow. He steps closer, and it catches in the bright overhead lights. For a moment, he thinks he sees silver writing scrawled across the middle. Aragorn bends lower, squinting down at it. The ancient letters gleam in a language he’s never known. The closer he comes, the more it looks like flames are dancing across the surface. He was wrong to think it plain. The ring speaks to a part of him he never knew was there. His hand lifts to the glass case, fingers splaying out across it. His palm presses down. If he pressed too hard, perhaps he could break it.

“Aragorn.”

Aragorn straightens, bidden by his lover. Legolas waves him over, and Aragorn comes to see a pretty silver thing with a green gem in the center. It’s carved like two serpents beneath a golden crown—an intricate, pretty thing that also piques his interest. Legolas says, “It’s perfect for you.”

Aragorn would accept any ring from Legolas, even if it were only made of twine. He agrees, “Yes,” and looks amongst the silver rings for something befitting his prince.


End file.
